


The Raven and The Wolf

by Megatron359



Series: The Raven and the Wolf [1]
Category: Transformers, Warhammer 40k
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Other, Space Wolves, blood ravens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatron359/pseuds/Megatron359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the M.41, The War for Cybertron has began once more, the Autobots having held peace for Eons since the ending of the 3rd Great War between Autobots and Decepticons that spread between the stars. Now it has spilled over into a lost Imperial Sector of the Imperium of Man, full of human colonies during the Dark Age of Technology, now these human colonies find themselves in 2 wars. One with Autobot's Great Enemy, The Decepticons, and With the Imperium's Enemies, The Traitorous legions of Chaos. Panicked, These Colonies send out a Distress signal which is picked up by 5 Parties, Warboss Grabastompa of the Evil Sunz, Varric Harken of the Blood Ravens, Hengist Sverrir of The Space Wolves, Commander Richard Barker of Cadian 534th Legion and Commissar Grant of the Tanith First & Only.</p>
<p>The cards have been set, the pieces are in place, in the Grim Future of Humanity.... there is war, and time will tell if Humanity is ready to Renew an Old Alliance, long since forgotten to the passages of time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven and The Wolf

The Raven and the Wolf  
Prologue

Space, through out the stars humanity had spread itself out in an age long since forgotten. Much of humanity’s history lost, its technology outdated and seen better days, its faith in surviving an endless war failing. Such is life within the Imperium of Man; Humanity united for centuries had become steadfast, strong and resilient. However the Imperium was also, in its own faults were paranoid of Xenos, of Traitors and of its own mutated creations.

I write this in the Covenant of Primus that has predicted this outcome many solar cycles ago. However not all of humanity shares these views, an entire sector of human, colonies of a forgotten Terrain Empire. This sector has been blessed with my people’s trust and interest, only they have the archives of their kin’s history. Such knowledge what predates what humanity calls, The Dark Age of Technology. Only these humans are blessed by their own ability of blindly ignoring the rest of the Milky Way’s conflicts.

For centuries untold during after the Dark Age of Technology, and the settling of this mysterious warp storms. We sought the cause of this mysterious force behind it, for we had lost contact with our colonies and many of our kin. These occurrences put strain on tensions long forgotten by many, but not for those whose memory banks are as long as history itself. For ourselves in this time, we were watchers of humanity when it came from Terra, now once again we are its protectors.

Within ourselves and our audio processors, the drums of war have sounded once more. Bringing forth the 4th civil war of our people, and it now threats to spill over into the Milky Way once more. Even as I write the history and archive it for generations to see, it is clear that forces of Good and Evil must fight to have balance. Many of my fellow Elders agree that this is a conflict we will not join. My former Apprentice Orion Pax once again must walk down the path of justice to preserve our safety.

It is time for us to retreat back into the deepest reaches of Cybertron. As the heroic Autobots race across the stars to safeguard our colonies. The Imperium of Man has a role to play in this, but will they meet their lost kin or face the Decepticons first. The cards have been laid out, the pieces are in place and may the word of Primus preserve our sparks…

~Alpha Trion

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is inspiring from my readings of The Transformers Novels, I will be attempting to Bring some of this and Hopefully a blend of writing styles in the format of Game Cut-scenes, But i don't know if I will Fully carry out this idea though. Bare with me please as i try to rekindle my fondness of Writing and Attempts of doing it well again, its been a struggle trying to do what feels like completely relearning how to write...
> 
> Some feedback would be helpful, I would love to see if there is places where i can improve to give you all quality writing to the best of my ability.


End file.
